


It Really is a Mystery

by Crows_Imagine, electric_stydiax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Costumes, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: Chikara took the dress from Akinori, examining it further. It felt soft in his hands, and he had to agree. “You think I’d look good in this, babe?” he asked Akinori.He smirked. “I’m sure, but only one way to find out,” he answered, hands already roaming his boyfriend’s body and tugging on his shirt’s hem. “Try it on and spin for me, will ya?”
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Konoha Akinori/Yamamoto Taketora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	It Really is a Mystery

The box Tora left in the living room was nagging at Konoha’s thoughts all Saturday afternoon.  _ What was in it? Why’s it so big? _

Chikara, usually the good one out of the three, kept glancing towards it. “Do you think he’d notice if we took a peek?” he suggested, curiosity eating him up. “Tora didn’t say when he’d be back.”

Konoha snickered and muttered back, “He also didn’t say we shouldn’t open it before he got back. I say we get curious and open it up, honestly.”

“Well,” Chikara hesitated before shaking his head. “I can’t even argue against it, I’m too curious.” He grabbed Akinori’s wrist and dragged him off the couch. “You open the box, that way I can blame you if Tora finds out.”

“Throwing me under the bus I see! See if you get any cuddles tonight with that attitude!” Konoha replied. He goes into the kitchen, coming back with the box cutter, and follows Ennoshita into the living room.

“You still love me,” Chikara teased, holding onto the box to keep it steady as Akinori cut through the tape. He opened the flaps, spotting tissue paper and a business card on top. “Isn’t that a cosplay shop?” Chikara quipped after reading the business name aloud.

“”Kozume Kosplays Shop. Huh, didn’t know Kenma had a cosplay store. Wait a minute, Chikara do you remember the night Tora came home ridiculously wasted? Before we went to Kyoto?” Ennoshita thought for a moment.

“Yeah, I do.” He furrowed his eyebrows. “What are you thinking?” He paused. “How many businesses does Kenma even have…?” Chikara added under his breath.

“And why does Tora want cosplays?”

“Hey, Akinori can you check today’s date for me? If I’m right, I think I know what Tora’s planning, the big sweetheart.” Chika murmured.

Akinori popped back into the kitchen and poked his head out a minute later. “It’s the first of the month.”

“I’m not sure if I want to blow our boyfriend out of appreciation or smother him for drunk ordering stuff because he’s a horny shit. Our horny shit, but still!” Chikara grumbled. He shifted the tissue paper around to investigate further.

Realization clicked in Akinori’s head. “You think he actually did it?” he asked right as Chikara lifted up a plastic bag containing bright purple fabric. “Horny shit did it.”

“I told you. Wait hold on, he fucking didn’t, no he did! You know that mystery cartoon we watched with him? He got us Scooby-Doo cosplays. I might smother him, Aki. I just might.” Chikara snarked.

“Whoa, for real?” Akinori opened the plastic bag in Chikara’s hands, pulling out a tiny purple dress. “He did! But it’s kind of cute, actually.” He held up the purple dress to Chikara’s chest. “Aww, purple suits you~”

Chikara took the dress from Akinori, examining it further. It felt soft in his hands, and he had to agree. “You think I’d look good in this, babe?” he asked Akinori.

He smirked. “I’m sure, but only one way to find out,” he answered, hands already roaming his boyfriend’s body and tugging on his shirt’s hem. “Try it on and spin for me, will ya?”

“Sure, but only if you try on the other one. I wanna see your ass in a skirt too, Aki.” Chikara sassed back. The door slams open and behind it is their boyfriend, sporting a small, mischievous smile.

“It was Chika’s idea to open the box,” Akinori immediately said, trying his best to put his (fake) innocent look on. Chikara isn’t amused and gives him a withering look.

“Yet, you were the one who actually opened it, Aki. This was not a solo job. Anyway, hi baby! We missed you!” Chikara chirped as he walked over to Tora’s waiting arms.

Tora kissed his forehead and grinned at Akinori. “I think you’re both to blame. Well? Did you see everything? I only see Daphne’s costume out. I ordered the matching underwear too!”

“I think you’re hiding something else but I’ll let it - Wait. matching undies? Tora did you buy toys too? This is so much for a big box, you know..” Akinori replied, hearing a bump in the box.  _ Too solid to just be undies,  _ he thinks.

“They had a sale and I found matching butt plugs,” Tora said far too gleefully. “Come on! Get yours, Aki, you’re Velma. And I’m Shaggy, because he’s awesome.” He ruffled through the box, finding Velma’s costume and the orange plug, shoving it in Akinori’s arms. “Change, you too Chikara!”

After rushing off to the bathroom, Chikara and Akinori came back fully dressed in costume, butt plugs in each hand. “Sometimes I wonder why you’re like this, Tora but then I remember that my favorite thing about it is your imagination,” Akinori says, staring into Tora’s eyes.

Tora looked cocky until that slipped from his lips. “R-really? Ah-” Cheeks burning, he ducks his head before realizing he’s pretty much in charge here. “You’re both really cute. Glad I ordered a size smaller,” he murmured, eyes trailing down at their skirts.

“Eyes up here, you horndog. We have a mystery to solve anyway, don't we Aki?” Chikara said, trailing his hands up and down Tora’s broad arms. “We do, don’t we? The mystery of the flustered boyfriend…” Akinori mumbled as he slipped his hands underneath Tora’s shirt.

“Come on, don’t you want to boss us around?” Chikara purred, leaning forward and nipping at Tora’s ear. “Make us bend over, pluck these pretty plugs in? Come on, tiger~” Akinori grins, sliding his hands up to Tora’s nipples and pinching lightly. “Right?”

“R-Right, of course! Akinori, that’s not fair! You know my chest is sensitive!” Tora whined.

“The easier to make you blush with, babe. You have to ask nicely if you want me to touch you somewhere else, though.” Akinori sassed. 

“You have to ask nicely if you want to touch either of us too,” Chikara giggled, grabbing Tora’s wrist and tugging him to the bedroom, Akinori taking Tora’s other hand. “Good thing we got more lube this week. I think we’ll need a lot,” Chikara continued.

Once the trio made it to the bedroom, Akinori shoved Tora onto the bed playfully and told him to strip. A few moments later, he’s completely nude to both his boyfriends, flushed and excited.

“He’s so hard,” Chikara told Akinori. “All aching. Should we help him? Or-” He plops down beside Tora, pulling Konoha into his lap. “Or give him a show until he starts bossing us again?”

“I think our baby has to watch before we play with him, honey. The longer he waits, the more fun it is for us too.” Akinori replied. “Let me take care of you. Plus, Tora likes watching, remember?” He murmured to Chikara.

Tora whined, staying still and not daring to look away. Chikara gripped Akinori’s hips before sliding his hands under his skirt. One finger lightly traces through the orange undies underneath. “Someone’s excited too.”

“Chika, I want to touch you too. I want you to, no never mind.” Akinori murmurs.

“Angel, tell me what you want. Not a mind reader, you know. Let me take care of you, please.” Chikara whispers in his ear before kissing it.

Akinori shivers, arms wrapping around Chikara’s neck. Tora’s hand reaches towards his own member, but one look from Chikara makes him gulp and stay still. “Can you fuck my thighs?” Akinori requests, the tiniest blush on his cheeks.

“I can, but there’s something else you aren’t saying. Do you want me to bite you? Mark you in front of Tora, so he knows you’re mine and his just like I’m yours and his, baby?” Chikara pressed, shifting Akinori down on his lap.

“Mark me up all over,” Akinori whispered, grinding down on Chikara’s hips, savoring the gasp that comes from the younger’s lips. “Will do,” he answered, flipping up Akinori’s skirt before doing the same to his, taking out his cock. “Gods, I’ll have to mark your thighs up later too.”

“Chika, Chika you feel so good. Bite me, down on my neck, shoulders, everywhere. I want Tora to watch us as you bounce me on your lap. Want you to come on my lap.” Akinori whispers, blush becoming more evident.

“You want to be covered in my mess? How cute,” Ennoshita smirked, tilting his neck up as he bites hard on Akinori’s neck. He holds his thighs tight together, slowly sliding his cock between them. “Oh  _ fuck _ , babe. You’re so perfect.”

Tora, on the other hand, was gripping the sheets, so he isn’t disobeying Chikara. His cock was hard and aching for something, anything to take the edge off this haze of pleasure.

“Be loud, let Tora hear all your beautiful sounds,” Chikara cooed, going faster and peppering kisses all over Akinori’s neck. “You’re a fucking  _ dream _ , Aki. Say my name?” 

“Chika! Chika, please keep going. You’re so good to me and Tora! Don’t stop,  _ please _ !” Akinori begged Chikara. He sped up one more time, causing Akinori to tear up a bit.

“Will you come in your pretty panties?” Chikara panted, breath uneven as he followed Akinori’s wishes. “You’ll be the prettiest mess, won’t he, Tora? Oh gods, I love you two.”

“We love you too, Chikara. Aki, could you please let me suck you clean once you come? I wanna taste you so badly.” Tora asked, sticking his tongue out and panting as he kept watching his boyfriends.

“Tora being so sweet,” Chikara mumbled. “Fuck. I’m close, you feel so good and I’m not even inside you.”

With one last bounce down onto his lap, Akinori cried as Chikara came all over him, with his orgasm following right after.

“Chika, that was so fucking hot. Bite me again, and then I’ll let Tora clean me off. Show him he’s ours, baby.” Akinori murmured.

Chikara chuckled. “Will do.” He slid a finger under Akinori’s panties, licking the liquid off his finger before biting right under his sweet spot. “So perfect. Come on Tora, you’ve been good. Now you can have your treat.”

Tora crawled over to them, head at Akinori’s knees as he started licking and sucking at his lap. “You both taste so fucking good. I like being a toy for you guys, just for you.” Tora mumbled before going back to sucking and licking off the leftover cum over Konoha’s legs.

“Our favorite toy, our tiger,” Chikara said, watching carefully as Tora cleaned up Akinori. Once finished, he gently picked Akinori off his lap and set him beside Tora

“Isn’t it my turn?” Chikara crawled a little further up the bed, making sure to wiggle his ass. “I’m waiting.”

“Chika, could I mark Tora up while I give you a handjob? I wanna make you come again before you fuck our baby.” Aki asks, head beside Tora’s neck.

“Only if one of you also spanks me,” Chikara replied, parting his legs as he settles on the bed. “You were both wing spikers, show it.”

Akinori shared a look with Tora, and asked him, “It wouldn’t be fair if I didn’t let you mark one of us, you know? Tora,put him across your lap and I’ll open you up while you spank him. Is that ok with you?”

Tora beams. “Perfect, Aki. Always a foxy one.” He reached across the bed and picked up Chikara, smirking at the small squeak the other makes. “You want me to make you bright red? Is that it?”

“Yeah, I do. Tora, spank me! Use your nice big hands and spank me! Be my good slutty baby and hit my ass.” Chikara asked with a devilish smirk on his face. 

“Chika sounds too cocky,” Akinori said. “I bet you can make him come from spanking alone. Don’t touch him, baby.” Tora bit his lower lip, eyes narrowing on Chikara’s bubble butt. “Alright. I won’t hold back.” With that comes the first spank, sound echoing.

“See, Tora! His ass is turning a lovely shade of red. Spank him, baby. You’re in charge here. Make him come, ok? For me?” Akinori inquired, hoping to egg his boyfriend on just enough to make Chikara come.

Tora eagerly nodded, spanking again harder. Chikara yelped, clenching the covers tight. “Oh, fuck. Aki, can I have your hand, please?”

Akinori hummed. “I’m not sure, I think you can come alone from Tora. Don’t you wanna see~?”

“I want both of you. Aah! Tora, fuck that feels good! Please, do it again. I’ll be a good boy, I promise!” Chikara begged Tora, who only smirked before spanking him again.

“I could watch this all day,” Akinori said, temporarily getting off the bed to grab a bottle of lube. “Tora, want me to prep you for after? Maybe I can fuck you and you fuck Chika, he’s a brat and will need a good fucking.” 

Chikara scoffed, looking over his shoulder. “You’re the brat!”

Tora moaned as his hand came down on Chikara’s ass again. “Yes, fuck me! I bet Chika’s hole is tight and waiting for some cock, isn’t it honey?” 

“Yes,” Chikara whimpered. “Fuck. Please fuck me now!” Akinori clicks his tongue. “You haven’t come or even been prepped. Really Chika, have some manners~”

Tora snickered as he continued to watch Aki and Chika bicker. “Alright, alright. Sit up for me, sugar, so I can prep your impatient ass. Is that ok with you, Aki?” Tora asks.

“Sure,” Akinori said, kissing Tora’s cheek. “Make sure to tease him, kay?” He lubes up his own fingers, handing the bottle to him so he can do the same. “I’m gonna enter you, that good? So you two will be ready at the same time.”

Tora panted, watching his own cock twitch again. “Yeah, let me just move so you can reach me.” Tora responded. He lifted Chikara off his lap, red as a cherry, and plops ass up on the bed. 

“There’s our pretty little brat! He’s actually adorable when he’s about to get fucked, don't you think babe?” Tora asked Akinori.

“I hate you both,” Chikara groaned, clenching the sheets again.

“Very pretty, Tora,” Akinori agreed, settling between Tora’s legs to easily prep him. He slid one finger inside, hissing. “You’re so fucking tight,  _ shit _ .”

“Just for you both. Ah, ah, shit Aki! That feels too good! Please put another finger in!” Tora begged. While Akinori slid his finger out and back in again, Tora started prepping Chikara. He pressed two lubed up fingers into his hole, smiling as he felt Chika’s walls flutter.

Akinori obliged, quickly putting in a second finger and scissoring. “So tight, so perfect.”

Chikara whined around Tora’s fingers. “Tora,  _ Tora!  _ Daddy, please!”

Akinori giggled. “Do you hear him, Tora? He’s such a little cockslut, moaning up a storm from your fingers.”

Chikara blushed, moaning as Tora kept scissoring his fingers around his walls. “Senpai! I couldn’t help it! Daddy’s fingers feel that good, and so will his cock once he shoves it in!” Chikara muttered.

“I love when Chika is blissed out and being such a cute kouhai,” Akinori sighed happily, checking with Tora before sliding a third digit inside. “I think I should fuck you first, because Chika the brat has to learn to be patient. Right, tiger?”

“Right, he does. Please fuck me Aki? I missed your big cock filling me up. Wanna be your bottom slut.” Tora mumbled in Aki’s ear. Dirty talk wasn’t his strong suit, but Tora loved making his boyfriends feel powerful. If it meant he called himself a bottom slut, so be it.

“Gods, you’re so hot,” Akinori groaned, one hand reaching behind Tora and scratching down his back. “Turn around and get on your knees, babe. Gonna make sure to fill you up to the fullest. I think you should tease Chika with your cock between his cheeks, make him beg real loud. Ready?” He checked before gently pushing Tora down, sliding quick inside.

“Yeah, I can do that. Chika’s such a cranky baby anyway. I’m sure he can wait a bit longer to get fucked properly.” Tora murmured.

Chikara whined once more, wiggling from under Tora. “But Daddy, I’m good! I’m your good cockslut, right? I gave you a nice show with Senpai earlier.” He tried to flash his puppy dog eyes.

“Sugar, I’m not going to be swayed that easily. Akinori is going to fuck me and then i’ll take care of you and make you come, alright?” Tora hissed in Chikara’s ear.

Akinori reached down and squeezed Chikara’s ass. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he’s making plenty of noises for you to enjoy, Chika!” Chikara glared at Akinori. “Fucking minx.”

“Our minx, but details! Does that feel good, Tora? Me finally slipping inside you and making you a good little slut for me?” Akinori whispered in his ear, biting down on it.

“No wonder you two like bottoming so much,” Tora muttered. Normally he’s topping, but gods does he love his boyfriends taking charge and fucking him within an inch of his life. Chikara turned so he’s on his back, facing up and getting a clear view of his senpai fuck his daddy hard.

“You think Chika’s been good enough for me to fuck him now? Or should he just watch?” Tora babbled as Akinori kept shoved down onto his cock.

“I think you should fuck him within an inch of his life, the brat. Fuck him, Tora. We can come together if that’s what you really want?’ Akinori murmured, glasses falling down his nose. 

Chikara scrambled to spread his legs again, pulling down his panties. “Says the brat,” he quipped, but his tone isn’t as sassy as normal. “I wanna feel Senpai through you, Daddy. I want to feel you both so hard and make me ache for  _ days _ . Can you?”

Tora blushed at the nickname. “Yeah, of course I can Chika. Your ass is ours after all, isn’t that right?” Tora said. “Alright, enough talking! Take my cock, won’t you Chika?” Tora murmured in his ear.

“Fill me up, Daddy! I want your cock, I’ve been aching for it,” Chikara gasped, eyes tearing up. He’s rock-hard, resisting the urge to stroke himself since he first came. “My ass is yours, everything is for you two. You were the toy earlier, now it’s my turn,  _ please!” _

  
  


From there, Tora started thrusting hard and fast into Chikara. “Damn Chika, you’re tight as aaah fuck! Tight as hell! I’m so close baby, just hang on little longer for Aki, ok? Just a little longer.” Tora told Chikara.

Akinori sucked a big hickey right under Tora’s ear as he gripped his hips tighter, grunting. “I’m close,” he said a moment later, holding him tighter. Chikara teared up, one sliding down his cheek. “Daddy, I’m so hard it  _ hurts _ , please help me- shit!”

“What if we both help you finish, baby? Daddy’s and Senpai’s hand wrapped around you so you can come with us?” Tora asks the both of them. 

_ “Gods,” _ Chikara sobbed. “Please, please,  _ please!” _

Akinori snickered, not stalling. He gripped Chikara’s cock tight and when Tora covered the rest, started pumping their little brat.

It doesn’t take long for Chikara to cry out, “I’m coming!” and his boyfriends follow quickly after him. “Look at him Aki, he’s such a pretty mess.” He said as Chikara caught his breath.

“All teary-eyed and spent,” Akinori hummed. “Not to mention how great you sounded too. Definitely wearing these skirts again. We should get more too. Maybe some matching panties, hmm?”

Chikara wiggled. “Cuddles please…”

“Before I do that, hey Akinori could you pass the purple plug please?” Akinori hands it off to Tora, and he presses it inside Chikara before asking for his own plug.

Chikara may be tired, but hell, he really liked having stuff up his ass. He squirmed, adjusting to the plug and heard Tora’s hitched breath as his own plug was pushed inside. “Wh-what’s your plan, Daddy?”

“Gonna keep my cum inside you, take a nap and probably fuck you again. Or fuck you with Aki’s cock inside you too, since you’re so needy baby.” Tora mumbled as he left kisses all over Chikara.

Chikara blushed deep red. He just came, and came intensely, yet Tora’s words already have his dick twitching. “Can you blame me? I like your cock, I like Aki’s cock. They’re perfect, like you two.” Akinori ruffled Chikara’s hair. “That’s sweet, but I also saw you start to get hard again, kinky little brat.”

“Guilty as charged. Is your plug in too, Tora? It’s gorgeous sitting inside you..” Chikara observed.

“Hell yeah it is,” Akinori said, smacking Tora’s ass for good measure. “My cum inside Tora, his inside you. Perfect. I bet you’ll both keep squirming all cute. So antsy.”

“Alright, I’ll get towels and clean my babies up. Then it’s naptime, ok?” Akinori said to his boyfriends as they scooted closer to each other.

“Thank you, Aki.” Chikara sleepily said, tangling his legs with Tora’s. Akinori smiled at the sight. “Don’t fall asleep before I get back.”

“No promises, Aki. We’re really sleepy. Can you bring your hoodie? I’m cold.” Chikara mumbled

Akinori sighed, though a fond smile escaped. “Yeah, of course.” He popped out to the living room, picking up the hoodie he wore earlier before grabbing a couple of small washcloths. He held them under the sink to wet them and filled up a big glass of water for good measure, finally returning to their bedroom.

After coming back to the bedroom, he saw Chikara trapped under Tora’s arms while he snored. Akinori lifted Chikara out of their boyfriends arms, and pulled the hoodie over his head. “There you go, Pookie. Nice and warm now?” He asked Chikara. He went over to Tora and pulled a hoodie over him also. “Now both my babies are warm, so we can all nap now.” He muttered softly.

“You should put in your plug,” Chikara mumbled, rubbing his cheek against Akinori’s shoulder. “Really warm now, thanks.” He settled beside Tora and smiled softly when Akinori got on Chikara’s other side, sandwiching him between the two.

“Help me put it, please? M’ starting to get sleepy, Pookie.” Akinori asked, a blush forming across his face again. Chikara turns over and moves to Aki, trying not to wake Tora up.

“Happy to oblige,” Chikara murmured, eyes twinkling. He reached for the orange plug and pinched Akinori’s butt, sliding in the plug quickly. “Perfect. It suits you.”

“Thank you, Aki. Love you. Hold me please?” Akinori rearranged himself so that Chikara was across his chest while he nestled in the space between Tora’s head and neck. All three of them fell asleep, warm and safe.


End file.
